Kraig
Kraig is an ice-themed alien that is the villain of the episode The New Recruit. He is one of many aliens from the K-11 galaxy. Human Form & Mission Kraig was initially sent to Galaxy High from K-11 as a spy. His mission was to get close to the students there so he could carry out his objective without a hitch. He was to obtain the Shield Key so that he could close the shield and allow the rest of his forces to launch an all-out attack on Galaxy High. To make himself seem less suspicious, he transformed into a human so he could blend in with the rest of his class. He claimed he came from the small town of Kaleven, located just outside of Vancouver, Canada. Almost everyone thought he was a cool guy, except for Yoko. She made it her mission to expose Kraig as a fraud, which for the most part ended in failure. It wasn't until Brett called him on to do some studying in the Library that he noticed that he was leaving an ice trail beneath him. To silence him, Kraig uses his ice powers to freeze Brett, not before taking advantage of him to find out the Shield Key's location. Meanwhile, Yoko studied Kraig's hometown, and came up with no results, almost like it didn't exist. She calls Josh to meet him in the Principal's Office to discuss whether Kraig is really who he seems to be. The two of them are met with a shock when they find out he froze Principal Kirkpatrick, and took the Shield Key with him. After being unthawed, he tells them to go after Kraig, that he's really an agent sent from K-11 (not Kaleven) to disable the shield and wreck havoc on the school with his forces. After unthawing Brett, the three of them head towards the Defense Shield to try and stop him. When they arrived, things took a turn for the worst when Kraig transformed into his original form, and proceeded to trap Yoko inside a tomb of ice. His powers of ice rendered Brett's Gluefoam and Josh's Dazzler Mode useless, and when Brett decides they face him head-on, Kraig freezes them in a matter of seconds. In the end, it was all up to Yoko to stop him and use his powers against him, which ultimately costed his own life. Yoko retrieved the shield key from him, and reactivated the shield, causing the K-11 forces to fall like dominoes. In the end, they were all arrested and taken for containment at Galaxy High. Trivia *The name Kaleven is a word play of K-11, probably to seem less suspicious to security forces. *Kraig, along with Gitka and Mantis, is one of the only aliens in the series to have a human alter-ego. *Kraig seems to able to create weapons out of his own ice. An example being the ice club he used to attempt to clobber Yoko. Gallery kraighuman.png|Kraig's human form, under the same name. kraigattacks.png|Kraig neutralizing Brett's Gluefoam. kraigclub.png|Kraig's newly created ice club. Category:Villains Category:Characters